gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Space
Monster Space is an MMOSAP (massively-multiplayer sidescrolling action platformer) planned to be programmed utilizing Flash. It purposefully has a super-simple sprite style to allow for large amounts of content for small amounts of hard drive space. It revolves around the idea of fantasy creatures mixed into a modern day setting. Sci-Fi elements have also been added. Storyline A black project exists on Earth: Mankind has discovered that magic was in fact a true thing, and that one can travel across the universe in the blink of an eye by slipping between the dimensional veil — this would be far faster than most current theories for faster-than-light travel, and would take far less technological advancement than this use of magic would, known as planeswalking. Unfortunately, the blind obsession of these individuals quickly led to them opening their planeswalking portals without heeding what may lie on the other side; above New York City, a great portal opened up between the Earth and the planet Diakatan and several other locations and realities. In no time flat, monsters and other beings started flooding through, infesting our world with huge numbers of deadly adversaries, which the regular public were not exactly ready for. Large swathes of destruction occurred, and those survivors in the cities began to take up arms against the monstrosities, to try and beat back the tide of chaos and possibly seal the portal. Weapons Weapons listed in alphabetical order, by type. Hot Lead #'Arquebus:' #'Bajōzutsu:' #'Beretta:' Weaker than Revolver but more ammo. #'Blunderbuss:' #'Derringer:' Don't let its size fool you. #'Dragon Pistol:' #'Dual Berettas:' Rawdog it. #'Fire Lance:' Time to go really old school on them. #'Flintlock:' #'Hand Cannon:' #'Hand Mortar:' #'Huochong:' #'Howdah Pistol:' In defense against lions, tigers and bears. Oh my! #'Jingal:' #'Magnum:' #'Matchlock:' #'Minigun:' Extremely powerful. Shoots straight, pushes back, can't move. #'Mousegun:' #'Musket:' #'Musketoon:' #'Nock Gun:' #'Queen Anne:' #'Pocket Pistol:' #'Revolver:' Six shooter. Somewhat powerful. #'Saturday Night Special:' A cheap way to make a killing. #'Savage Navy:' #'Shotgun:' Spreadshot. Deadly at close range. #'Tanegashima:' #'Tu Huo Qiang:' Just like Kirk. #'Wheellock:' Knives #'Ballistic Knife:' #'Cleaver:' Heavy, squared blade that is slow but powerful. #'Combat Knife:' Powerful blade that deals great damage. #'Ginsu:' #'Kitchen Knife:' #'Knife:' #'Rusty Knife:' #'Shiv:' #'Ulu:' Fantastic Weaponry #'Bow:' Shoots thin arrow straight forward; curves to ground after a while. #'Broadsword:' Moderate speed & damage melee tool. #'Katana:' Close ranged, fast at attack & deadly to boot. #'Prayer:' Charge attack. Holding increases size of Hand of God. #'Slingshot:' Stand still, fire aimed shot for weak damage. 'Nuff said. #'Spear:' Long range for melee. Can also be thrown. #'Staff:' Slow caster weapon. Deals heavier damage than Wand, though. #'Wand:' Cast spells from afar. Fast but weak. Energy Weapons #'Annihilator:' Like the Hyper Beam. 1 hit kill to most things. #'Beamsword:' Like a cross between a lightsaber and Link's Beam swords. #'Erasure Cannon:' A "deleter". Straight shot then loops and straightens. #'Raygun:' Long, piercing beam. Slow shot rate. Explosives #'Grenade:' Operates just like a grenade! Amazing! #'Rocket Launcher:' Your own personal bazooka. Elemental Weaponry Earth #'Babydozer:' A small weapon that just plows through foes. Get it? Earth weapon. #'Thumper:' Produces harmonic shockwaves. Earth weapon. Air #'Gust Bazooka:' Travels forward a lil then splits & travels Xways. Air. Fire #'Butane Torch:' Powerful cutting torch for constant melee damage. Fire weapon. #'Flamethrower:' Constant damage weapon. Fire weapon. #'Match:' Water #'Squirt Gun:' Extremely weak, arcs downwards. Water weapon. #'Water Balloon:' Grenade-like complement to Squirt Gun. Water Weapon. Ice #'Freeze Ray:' Fires freezing chunk. Barrel also freezes. Ice weapon. Lightning #'Tesla Cannon:' Seeks closest target. Chargeable to pierce. Lightning. Light #'Spotlight:' Powerful flashlight. Light weapon. Dark #'Shadow Projector:' Cone of shadow. Dark weapon. Nature #'Spore:' Thrown like baseball to overtake opponents. Nature weapon. Psychic #'Ki Blast:' Chargeable ki beam. Psychic/Ki weapon. #'Mind Bullet:' Fired from head to explode heads. Psychic weapon. Celestial #'Anti-Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to lose all sense of gravity. #'Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to come flying towards the user. #'Meteor Call:' Summons a meteor to crash. Celestial weapon. Creation #'Genesis Device:' Flash-alters biome to kill foes. Creation weapon. Miscellaneous #'Aziza Horn:' Short sword ripped off of a faebug. Not in short supply. #'Bee Launcher:' AoE weapon. Ammo returns after a while. Seeking. #'Bouncy Ball:' #'Computer Virus:' #'Dead Actor Autograph:' #'Diaper:' #'Eyelament Eyestalk:' #'Gasukclaw:' Very close range but deadly. #'Gumdrop:' #'Honeydew:' #'Hungry Chameleon:' #'"Limited Edition" Toy:' #'Medusa Head:' #'Old Computer:' #'Paper Football:' #'Pickax:' Meant for digging but will deal melee damage, too. #'Razorhat:' Very deadly but slow fire rate. Like Kung Lao's hat. #'Saltshaker:' Extremely weak spreadshot. Deadly to mollusks & worms. #'Schmupert:' Schmupert McDoomy's head. Spits deadlyish sandwiches. #'Sharktopus Tentacle:' #'Shovel:' Same as pickax except stabbed with like spear. #'Shuriken:' #'Skeleton:' #'Spittle:' Deals 1 damage at medium range. Ranged Starter. #'Sugar:' #'Throttler Arm:' #'Very Bad Game:' #'Whip:' #'Yosei Horn:' Galleries Wildlife & Vegetation Lineup A small sample of the in-game critters, non-aggressive creatures appearing as background animals and plants. Though normally non-aggressive, some species will attempt to defend themselves. Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm Eelix MS Sprite.gif|Eelix Eyeboreal MS Sprite.png|Eyeboreal Feathereye MS Sprite.png|Feathereye Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth Orl MS Sprite.png|Orl Quirlax MS Sprite.gif|Quirlax Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast NPC Species Lineup A small sample of the in-game, non-aggressive species found wandering around the game world. In certain conditions, species may appear as either non-aggressive NPCs or as opponents. Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Galapa Sprite.png|Galapa Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska NPC Character Lineup A small sample of the in-game characters, non-aggressive characters usually appearing as quest givers or temporary allies-for-hire. Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Boss Lineup A small sample of the in-game bosses available to battle. 47 MS Sprite.png|#47 Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Captain Sab Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Jinpachi Wrung MS Sprite.png|Jinpachi Wrung Kiran MS Sprite.png|Kiran on Kirin Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|Lemmingway / King Lemmingway Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Sr. Simm MS Sprite.png|Sr. Simm Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold Enemy Lineup A small sample of the in-game enemies available to battle. Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Afanc MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Afanc Skeleton MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Skeleton Afanc Woomera MS Sprite.png|Afanc Woomera Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl Albino Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Albino Werewolf Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Archaeotherium MS Sprite.png|Archaeotherium Assassquatch MS Sprite.png|Assassquatch Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Aziza Sprite.png|Aziza Baccoshell MS Sprite.png|Baccoshell Beltongue MS Sprite.png|Beltongue Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Compiler MS Sprite.png|Compiler Compsognathus MS Sprite.png|Compsognathus Coral Snake MS Sprite.gif|Coral Snake Cordyceps Shotgunner MS Sprite.png|Cordyceps Shotgunner Crawling Vrennum MS Sprite.gif|Crawling Vrennum Deinonychus MS Sprite.png|Deinonychus Desert Digger MS Sprite.png|Desert Digger Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi Eyelament MS Sprite.png|Eyelament Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast Featherguy MS Sprite.png|Featherguy Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold Forest Goblin MS Sprite.png|Forest Goblin Green Snake MS Sprite.png|Green Snake Grendon MS Sprite.png|Grendon Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo Hangman H MS Sprite.gif|Hangman H Hangman Z MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Z Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl Infested Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalaril Infested Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalonk Jaguar Ninja MS Sprite.png|Jaguar Ninja Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Land Orc Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Lemming MS Sprite.gif|Lemming Lemming Paratrooper MS Sprite.png|Lemming Paratrooper Loper MS Sprite.png|Loper Loswotha MS Sprite.png|Loswotha Mud Dabbler Female MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler ♀ Mud Dabbler Male MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler ♂ Overender MS Sprite.png|Overender Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik Pandol MS Sprite.png|Pandol Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell Sabertooth MS Sprite.png|Sabertooth Sasquatch MS Sprite.png|Sasquatch Screek MS Sprite.gif|Screek Troglodyte MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Ukalaril Vicejaw MS Sprite.png|Vicejaw Violenk MS Sprite.png|Violenk Werelociraptor MS Sprite.png|Werelociraptor Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Games Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action RPG Category:Platformer Category:MMO Category:Single Player Category:Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated